Sea (UA)
The power of water is the strength of flexibility, resilience, and a relentless nature. Water parts to allow a ship to sail over it or a diver to plunge into it, but their passing leaves no mark. Water flowing down a mountain reaches the sea. It might bend and turn across valleys and down hillsides, but it slowly and steadily returns to the waves. Those whose souls are touched by the power of elemental water command a similar power. Your heritage ties to powerful creatures of the sea, such as nereids, the lords of the merfolk, and elemental powers. Like a river, you feel the call of the ocean. The call is ever present in your heart, and you are never completely at peace until you are near the sea. Subclass Features Soul of the Sea At 1st level, your tie to the sea grants you the ability to breathe underwater, and you have a swim speed equal to your walking speed. Curse of the Sea When you choose this origin at 1st level, you learn the secret of infusing your spells with a watery curse. When you hit a creature with a cantrip’s attack or when a creature fails a saving throw against your cantrip, you can curse the target until the end of your next turn or until you curse a different creature with this feature. Once per turn when you cast a spell, you can trigger the curse if that spell deals cold or lightning damage to the cursed target or forces it to move. Doing so subjects the target to the appropriate additional effect below, and then the curse ends if the spell isn’t a cantrip (you choose the effect to use if more than one effect applies): Cold Damage. If the affected target takes cold damage from your spell, the target’s speed is also reduced by 15 feet until the end of your next turn. If the spell already reduces the target’s speed, use whichever reduction is greater. Lightning Damage. If the affected target takes lightning damage from your spell, the target takes additional lightning damage equal to your Charisma modifier. Forced Movement. If the target is moved by your spell, increase the distance it is moved by 15 feet. Watery Defense At 6th level, you gain resistance to fire damage. You also gain the ability to defend yourself by momentarily assuming a watery form. As a reaction when you are hit by an attack and take bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage from it, you can reduce that damage by an amount equal to your sorcerer level plus your Charisma score, and then you can move up to 30 feet without provoking opportunity attacks. Once you use this special reaction, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Shifting Form Starting at 14th level, you gain the ability to enter a liquid state while moving. When you move on your turn, you take only half damage from opportunity attacks, and you can move through any enemy’s space but can’t willingly end your move there. On your turn, you can move through any space that is at least 3 inches in diameter and do so without squeezing. When you stop moving, the regular squeezing rules apply if you’re in a space one size smaller than you. You can’t willingly stop in a space smaller than that, and if you’re forced to do so, you immediately flow to the nearest space that can fit you, back along the path of your movement. Water Soul Starting at 18th level, your being is altered by the power of the sea. You gain the following benefits: * You no longer need to eat, drink, or sleep. * A critical hit against you becomes a normal hit. * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. Category:Subclasses Category:Sorcerer Category:Unearthed Arcana